sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Canonic Union
As the largest and most influential human faction, the Canonic Union is a force to be reckoned with. Though a shell of its former splendour and their drastic pro-humanity agenda has put them at odds with many space-faring species, the Union's heavy industrial capacity and implaccable spirit allows it to endure. Territory Canonic territory is generally considered very safe and well-patrolled by Union forces. Interlopers are in most cases given a single warning before hostile action is taken. The following sectors are known to have a considerable Union presence: *Barrier DMZ; the demilitarized zone that seperates the Union and the Imperative. *Endiku Sea; once a nexus of galactic diplomacy, now reduced to rubble and scarred battlefields. *Revati Strait; home-sector of humanity and the seat of Union power. Systems *Amber *Ceti *Daykia *Delwynian *Domhan *Drachnos *Gairdian *Ruadh Sub-factions Founding nations Named after the enduring Arkships that brought humanity to the galaxy, the founding nations of the Union achieved a lasting peace. Each society develops independently, but a council of delegates from each nation convenes on matters that affect humanity as a whole, and this unified front is also the face which turns toward other species during official dealings. *'Olympus'; an industrial and expansionist planetary nation. *'Chamrosh'; an innovative and militaristic planetary nation. *'Pilgrim'; a consumer-driven and militaristic planetary nation. *'Xin'; an insustrial and militaristic planetary nation. Other factions *Amberthorn Munitions *Union Admiralty *PathFinder Company Foreign Relations Since the end of the Hamadromachia , the Union has been loath to rely heavily other species if at all avoidable. They do remain on famously friendly terms with the einharans of WARCorp whom reciprocate their amiable and mutual interests. A large share of this alliance is suspected to be the protection of an investment from WARCorp however - as the Union remains in debt to the einharans for the use of their services and wares both during the war and since - in accepting their aid to rebuild and re-arm. Similarly, they maintain very good relations to the black-market Underground Trade Connection - through whom they conduct large amounts of their import/export and international trade. The Canonics openly oppose the nacent Coalition , which includes the estranged colonists who defected from the Union during the Hamadromachia. The Canonics know that cooperation with inhuman aliens will ultimately lead to tragedy and the general opinion of their former people range from pity to seething hatred. Similarly, they have little more than contempt for the Independents whom they view as cowardly scavengers, malcontents and criminals. They share an economic reliance with the hui'na Enclave and the Imperative. While they are old enemies, they have a grudging respect for the vasharil as rivals. They occasionally trade resources across the Barrier DMZ . They have similarely opened diplomatic channels to the hui'na, to trade scionic knowledge. The loss of many wealthy colonies with the defection of the utopics has left the Union in an unfavorable economic situation. They are indebted to WARCorp and the Underground Trade Connection, and have several national loans taken through the Trade Connection as well. While it is kept reasonably quiet, the Canonics continues to avail itself of Independent jaunters , explorers and trailblazers to act outside of Union space. History According to ancient, salvaged archives - humanity arrived in the pantheon galaxy in the early 13th century. Four enormous colony ships the likes of which have never since been seen, arrived at their destination in the Daykia system. It was from these that the four planetary nations of Brythica, Tsing-Sai Lo, Tipeth and Nthanda formed. Over the course of the following centuries, they adapted, advanced and grew. Though they saw a fair share of strife brought on in no small part by human ambition - they ultimately united after first contact was made with the diplomatic, if inquisitive, saphis. It was thus that the Union was born, gathering and reconnecting the human colonies and creating a shared vision and purpose for humanity. During the Golden Age Though viewed with some trepidation and scorn at first, the resourcefulness and ingenuity of humanity under the strong leadership of the Union soon proved that the young species was well deserving of its status as one of the great galactic nations. Their industrious nature and remarkable tenacity allowed them not only to survive but to thrive. Their affinity for heavy industry, durable construction and ambitious efficiency made the Union synonymous with reliable, sturdy hardware and reliable, sturdy people. During the Hamadromachia With the advent of hostilities, the Union rallied humanity under its banner and used their lauded reputation to whip national pride into fervour. Their considerable fleet was matched only in size by that of the Imperative, and when it came to toughness and power - they were second to none. Initially doing very well, humanity was taken by suprise when the Imperative succeeded in launching a coordinated and highly effective strike directly into the heart of Union territory when they attempted to deploy Cryo-Terraforming bombs on the civilian capital in the Ceti system. While matching the Imperative blow for blow, the Union found itself locked in a stalemate. What they lacked in sophistication and tactics, the Union soldiers and ships made up for with grit and tenacity. When the Confluence joined the fray, the Union suffered the first blow - as the academic pride of humanity: Mnemosyne - was bombarded and reduced to a pile of radioactive dust and rubble. As the conflict dragged on and momentum was spent, the famous spirit of humanity was thoroughly tested by repeated blows and hard resistance around every corner. In the end, the Union leaders resolved to abandon the utopic colonies out of tactical and political necessity. The growing social fracture was threatening to destabilize and tear apart their final lines of defense and finally topple the mighty Canonic Union. Through their maneuvering the Canonics were diminished, but stable enough to endure and continue the fight until the very end. During the Residuum Age Forced to withdraw to their own territory, the Union was diminished after the loss of their armada at Cephi and the usurpation of their flagship by Supremacy . Without the abandoned colonies to draw funds from, they were forced to shore up their defenses and turn their remaining resources toward recovery. Their radical political actions had alienated them from their former partners, and they now stand alone, defiant. That said, they remain a considerable power within the galaxy. In a cunning political move to keep the people united, the Admirals branded the utopics as conspirators determined to steal Union property, consorting with aliens and seeking to defile what it means to be human. The Union, lessened by the loss of its more distant colonies, continues with the xenophobic propaganda that held it together during the final stages of the war. A formidable force to be reckoned with, the Canonics represent the greatest bastion of humanity in the galaxy. In the years since the war, resources have been diverted into redevelopment and rebuilding around their new, more isolationistic views. To the Union, the war has shown that humanity must stand alone, and cannot trust the dubious values of the alien races. They have all but recovered from many treacheries committed against them, and will begin purging the galaxy of the dangerous, otherworldly threats that would stand before human dominance. Category:Union Category:Daykian Category:Factions Category:Human